


Nice Things

by Code16



Series: Accountability [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - D/s, D/s, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nonsexual D/S, Sub!John, Switching, switch!Root, switch!Shaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some non-cp scenes set in my cp d/s verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Chapters one and two are the relevant ones for the nonsexual d/s tag, (though no sex happens on screen in chapter three either).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was [prompted rinch-flavored anything for a positivity meme](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/139132181569/ddd-whichever-of-the-positivity-things-that-comes).

The play isn’t even that good, and John doesn’t care. He’s with Harold, and they’re civilians today, so he can wear a public collar, so people can  _tell_. He fetches Harold a program, and a drink from from the cart with the ridiculous number of fancy bottles that somehow manage to match the wood. He puts Harold’s coat carefully in a locker and possibly uses the opportunity to stare at his key way too much.

“Can we walk around the theater?” he asks at intermission. “Of course,” says Harold, and John knows he isn’t fooled at all, knows perfectly well that John’s considerably less interested in crystal chandeliers and paintings than he is at walking among all these lavish people as  _themselves._

“I’m quite pleased to show you off, you know,” says Harold when they’re on the balcony overlooking the entrance floor. “While I generally do not enjoy flaunting my good fortune overmuch when it is unnecessary, in this case it seems only appropriate. And you are truly magnificent.”

“You’re the one who had it all made,” John points out. Out of the corner of his eye, notices himself in a mirror, the evening suit decorated with gold, the way it sets off his collar. He’s pretty sure Harold raises an eyebrow.

“If I meant your clothing, Mr. Reese, I would have said so.”

John’s glad that he’s standing at an angle with Harold, that it’s appropriate for subs to look down. Kind of wishes it were equally appropriate to hide his face in Harold’s shoulder. (He’s pretty sure Harold isn’t fooled this time, either.)


	2. Gratifying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was [prompted reese/finch for a positivity meme](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com/post/139183604699/id-love-three-lines-of-reesefinch-for-the-meme).

“I just want to be sure you understand I don’t expect it. If - if you’d rather use your time more productively, I’m not going to make you sit at my feet just to -” John leans against Harold’s chair. If he still thought Harold didn’t want him here, he wouldn’t be here. If Harold now thinks it’s John who doesn’t want it - well, he’s mistaken.

“Just to what, Harold?” He’s pretty sure Harold swallows. His voice loses the precise diction, down, like he’s almost embarrassed. If John weren’t sitting so close, he’d have to strain to hear.

“Just to gratify me.” John smirks, then puts his head in Harold’s lap, feels the carefully selected fabric, the warmth of Harold’s body under it. 

“I’m good right here.” Whatever other things he could be spending time on, he’s perfectly certain none of them are better.


	3. Word Games

The problem with long car drives is that people get bored.

Harold, after complaining about not having brought the portable charger for his laptop when there isn’t one for sale for miles around, is by this point programming on his phone. And complaining about it, intermittently. John isn’t doing anything, because he’s driving, and Shaw and Harold couldn’t come to an agreement on music choices. Root and Shaw, as far as he can tell, are currently attempting to determine upcoming bedroom arrangements by playing wordgames.

“Cleaver,” says Shaw.

“Reconnoitering,” Root responds, nearly instantaneous.

“Grenade.“

“Ejectamenta”

“I certainly hope you realize she’s cheating,” says Harold. Shaw rolls her eyes.

“It’s called building anticipation, Harold.”

“We’ve worked out a point system,” adds Root. “It’s your turn.”

“Is there something you get to cheat at?” asks John. ‘Atomic bomb’ is two words, which is probably a good thing.

“I can hold my breath longer,” says Shaw. “Axe.”

“I did not need to know that,” protests Harold. John doesn’t think it’s going to be effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reader led me to realize that the word game being played is not actually made clear. Apologies and belated explanation: The game in Russian is called 'слова', which means words, so I haven't really been able to look up what it's actually called in English. The game consists of going around from player to player, where each player has to come up with a word that begins with the last letter of the previous player's word.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
